


The Flash: Redux

by finalfrontierpioneer



Series: The Flash: Redux [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen isn't the Flash-Dr. Caitlin Snow is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do cuss in here, so I rated it teen and up! This is part one of a much longer story arc! I ended up deleting what I had up as the last chapter, and that's going to be the beginning of part 2.

Jitters was packed. Dr. Caitlin Snow counted herself lucky to actually be inside the building and not still in line on the sidewalk. She quickly glanced down at her watch, wincing at the time. Where was her coffee? 

As if some deity had heard her, there was her name being called. She swiped her latte off the counter, gratefully smiling at the barista.

She spun toward the exit, hoping maybe (just maybe) Cisco would be late today, too. Then he wouldn’t even know she was late. She was lost in her calculations of the probability that she could get away with being late when she abruptly collided with a plaid-clothed torso. 

“Shit!” Caitlin dumbly looked down at her now coffee-covered dress and empty coffee cup. She then turned to glare up at the lanky man who had clumsily slammed into her in the crowded coffee shop. Green eyes and dimples filled her vision. Caitlin blinked. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, I wish I could say this wasn’t a normal thing for me…” She quickly tuned out his rambling, and ignored his offer to buy her another coffee. He might have been easy on the eyes, but she was not in a forgiving mood this morning. A clumsy idiot spilling coffee all over her dress was just another tally on the list of shitty things that had already happened before 8 am, including a malfunctioning alarm clock and a broken water heater. It was a good thing she showered fast (very fast).

“Don’t worry about it, I’m already late.” Caitlin brushed him off, preparing to speed home and change, but he grabbed her wrist. 

“Here, at least take mine.” She found herself giving in. Damn those dimples. And then he was off and she was left holding his (now her, she supposed) coffee. Caitlin shrugged, took a quick sip on her way out the door, and immediately grimaced. Waaaay too sweet.

She glanced at the name on the cup. “Well Barry, you have terrible taste in coffee. Why am I not surprised?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cisco Ramon, bane of her existence, was sitting on her desk watching the time when she walked into STAR labs. “Well, well, well. Look who’s exactly… 26 minutes late?” He was entirely too amused by the situation.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Like you’re not late at least once a week.” She deflected.

“Yeah, but you have no excuse!” he grinned. “You are literally the fastest person alive and you were late to work.” He just shook his dark head. “I am so never letting you live this down.” 

Caitlin just groaned and covered her smiling face with her hands. Cisco could always be counted on to improve her mood. 

“And whose coffee did you steal?” Cisco was admiring the messy scrawl on her now empty coffee cup. 

Annnd her irritation was back. “It’s a long story!” She snapped, snatching it from him and tossing it in the trash.

“Jeez, don’t bite my head off. You okay? Like for real. I won’t joke anymore.” And now she’d just been a Grade-A bitch to Cisco, her seemingly only friend since the particle accelerator had exploded nearly a year ago. An already terrible day was not showing signs of improving.

“God I’m sorry Cisco, it’s just been that kind of morning so far.” She took a deep breath and attempted a smile. 

And, true to form, Cisco grinned widely, all forgiven. On cue, Dr. Harrison Wells wheeled himself into the room. They both straightened up. 

He wasted no time on pleasantries. “You ready to suit up? There’s a pile up on the highway. I’m sure they could use some help from Central City’s resident speedster.” 

She smiled genuinely now. “I’ll be ready in a flash.” She winked at Cisco, blurring into her signature red leather suit. Less than a minute later, she was speeding out of STAR labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin was actually getting work done. STAR labs work, not Flash work. It was rare that she actually got a chance these days, so she was buried elbow deep in paperwork. This was, of course, when Cisco decided to come chat.

He hopped up on the small corner of her desk not covered in paper. “So, it’s been a slow week…”

“Yes…?” She had no idea what he was getting at here. Slow weeks were rare, yes, but that also meant there was nothing for them to discuss really.

“You doing anything fun this weekend?” He asked, not looking her in the eye.  
“Honestly, no. I don’t really have much of a social life, you know. Other than a few dates here and there. Not since Ronnie…” She admitted, lapsing into silence at the mention of her former fiancée. His death was still a somewhat painful topic for them.

Cisco cleared his throat. “Well, uh, would you be interested in going on a date, then?”

She blinked, confused. Was Cisco asking her on a date?

But he continued “Cause, um, I have a friend from college who’s recently moved to town and well, I kinda offered to set him up with someone cause he doesn’t know anyone here, you know. Honestly, he's like super lonely, you'd be doing him a huge favor. And me, you'd be doing me a huge favor, too.”

She cut off his rambling with an incredulous look. “And you thought of me? Really, Cisco?” But she was considering it. She DID want to have a social life, no matter what she might tell herself. And she might still miss Ronnie, but she was tired of being alone. And this was a favor for Cisco.

Cisco hopped off her desk and made his way toward the door. His dejected countenance was nearly out of her sight when she called him back. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it. Just tell me when and where.”

Cisco’s sudden responding smile nearly blinded her. “You won’t regret this, I swear! He’s awesome. He was captain of the track team in college, but he’s a total geek. We were actually in a few clubs together…”

She cut him off for the second time, smiling. “You don’t have to sell me Cisco, I already said I'd do it for you.”

He shot her a double thumbs up, still grinning. And then he was walking out of her office, looking decidedly more upbeat.

She returned to her work, feeling surprisingly optimistic about her weekend plans.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin rested her eyes for a moment in the taxi. Where had her optimistic attitude gone? She’d usually just run to her destination, but she was exhausted. She almost regretted agreeing to this date. It had been a long Friday, unlike the earlier part of the week. She’d saved 37 people from a burning apartment building, thwarted a mugger, and eaten her way through 6 of Cisco’s specially made energy bars. Her stomach growled. And she was still hungry. Thank god they were getting Italian. She was in the mood for some pasta.

She heard the driver speak up. “Hey, we’re here lady. You awake back there?” She quickly blinked away the exhaustion and handed the taxi driver his fare while hopping out of the cab in a modest burgundy dress and black heels. As he drove away, she looked determinedly at the doors to the restaurant and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Her date, “Barry”, was 15 minutes late. Of course he was. She was growing more frustrated by the minute. At least this Barry hadn’t spilled coffee on her, though. All Cisco had told her was that his college friend was tall and had brown hair. Not exactly a detailed description.

His choice of a restaurant was definitely received an A+ in her book, though. Soft lighting, cream accents, and dark wood all tied together nicely. It was beautiful, but not too formal. She hoped the food would be just as impressive.

She frowned, looking down at her watch and tapping on the white tablecloth. If she was being stood up, she was never doing any favors for Cisco ever again.

As soon as she glanced down, she heard someone clear their throat.

“Caitlin? Hey, it’s you! From the coffeeshop!” She looked up to see green eyes and dimples. Oh God. Cisco’s Barry was her Barry. Coffeeshop Barry, she corrected herself. And he’s late, she thought sternly. She couldn’t help but admire his tall frame, though. He looked good in blue.

“I’m Barry, Barry Allen. Cisco’s friend?” he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it, albeit a little unwillingly.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he continued, unaware of her thoughts, sitting across from her, “Clumsy and late. I’m not doing so well on first impressions, am I?” He wasn’t put out, though. He just flashed those damn dimples at her. “You look great, though, by the way. So how do you know Cisco?” He jumped into small talk.

“Oh, um, we work together. At STAR labs. I’m a bio-engineer.” Great. Why was she so awkward?

“That’s so cool! Your job must be so exciting. You get to work with Harrison Wells, don’t you? I am a HUGE fan. I’m a CSI for the CCPD, but, uh, I haven’t actually been on the job for that long. I just moved here from Metropolis. Cisco probably told you that. Sorry, I get a little rambly when I’m nervous.” He took a large gulp of wine.

Caitlin blinked. He obviously expected her to let him off the hook for his lateness, and oddly enough she felt inclined to give him a little leeway. Maybe this date wouldn’t be a total disaster.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dating since Ronnie had been painful for Caitlin. Tonight was surprisingly not. Barry just exuded cheerfulness. She didn’t quite know how to handle him, but she found herself smiling more often than not. The pasta was as delicious as she’d hoped, and with every sip of wine she felt herself relaxing even more (even though she metabolized it much too fast for the effects to be anything but a placebo).

“You know, I’m really glad I let Cisco talk me into this. I know I made a terrible first impression, but I hope this made up for it? At least a little?” Barry was grinning disarmingly at her.

Caitlin was a little stunned by his smile, and so was a little slow on the uptake. “Oh, um, I guess-wait, what do you mean Cisco talked you into this?”

Barry froze. “Well, he said he had a friend who’d had a rough week, and needed a pick me up. He said I should take you out.” Wrong answer. Caitlin saw red. She was doing HIM a favor, not the other way around. She didn’t need his pity.

“But look, you’re doing me a favor here too, I mean, I don’t even know anyone in town. You’re saving me from a boring night of Netflix.” He quickly tried to pacify her.

“Look, I don’t need you or Cisco to do me any favors”-Caitlin’s phone rang, cutting off her angry rant. She snapped out a quick apology while looking at the caller ID. Speak of the devil-it was Cisco. There had to be an emergency. Her eyes flicked to Barry’s, meeting his apologetic gaze.

But she had to answer, so she excused herself from the table, grabbing her purse and coat. “I’m sorry, it’s a work emergency.”

“Caitlin-“ She didn’t let him finish.

“I’ll call you.” She threw back frostily.

She hurriedly left the upscale restaurant, already pressing the phone to her ear. “What is it, Cisco?” Cisco would just have to ignore how irritated she sounded.

“It’s Snart. He’s killed again.” She pushed all thoughts of Barry Allen to the back of her mind and was speeding off to STAR labs before she’d even ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Cisco’s voice filled her ears over the comms. “Look, you’re gonna have to stay hidden for a little while. You know the police wouldn’t take too kindly to the Flash’s presence.”

She rolled her eyes, but he was right. The crime scene, a cryogenics warehouse downtown, was crawling with police officers. “What do we know about the victim?” She asked quietly, all business. 

“Well, nothing really. We have no idea why Captain Cold targeted this place. All we have to go on is the police scanner, so you’re gonna have to do all the dirty work here.” First, she’d apparently been sent on a pity date, and now she had to sit around for hours while the police finished their work. Great. She sat down on an old wooden crate in a dark alley across the street and settled in for the long haul. 

“Listen, I know you asked Barry take me out on a fucking pity date. I don’t appreciate the subterfuge, Cisco.” She whispered angrily into her headset.

“Oh shit. Caitlin, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t a pity date, I swear. But you just haven’t been on a date in a while, and hey, I thought you might really like him. You guys might-”

“You thought wrong.” She was definitely not interested. He’d spilled coffee on her, he was late, and the only reason he’d gone on that date in the first place was because he felt sorry for her. She was way too embarrassed to face him again.

She tuned out the rest of Cisco’s apology, focusing on NOT remembering her disastrous date. 

She’d almost drifted off leaning against the rough brick wall when she heard someone across the street yell, “Detective West, CSI Allen’s here!” She peered around the corner and tuned into the conversation. “Barry, I’m so sorry I had to call you in on your night off. Goldstein’s come down with the stomach flu, and you know he’s not really qualified anyway.” She knew the older man was Detective Joe West, and he was speaking to…shit, he was speaking to Barry!

Her eyes lingered for a moment on him. He was still in the same shirt and dark slacks he’d been in on the date, but he’d donned a CCPD jacket and was carrying a forensics kit. 

“No worries, Joe. My date didn’t really go so well anyway. She ran out right before you called, so honestly I’m glad for the distraction.” She distantly heard his response, and felt a little guilty. But mostly irritated.

Then she realized she was nearly visible to those across the street and lurched back around the corner into the darkness. She took a deep breath, realizing that she should have known he might be there. He’d told her he was a cop, for Christ’s sake. 

She’d only been on one date with Barry, and her secret was already complicating things.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the police were gone, and the street was empty once more. She flashed over to the area marked by the yellow crime scene tape and slipped under.

There wasn’t much to see, just one large puddle of water where it appeared the body had been found. Not uncommon, given Snart’s M.O. His gun tended to leave behind the stuff. She relayed everything she saw back to Cisco, hoping he would be able to draw some more conclusions, and turned her attention to the building. Cisco told her the building hadn’t been reported broken into, but he figured it had to be important.

The lone sign on the side of the warehouse labeled it as a cryogenics facility owned by InGen. None of that was useful to Caitlin. Why would Snart be here? He already had a freeze ray. What else could he be looking for? She made a note to ask Cisco if he could find out whether anything had been stolen tonight, as well as what was actually going on inside the warehouse. 

She was startled out of her musings by the cocking of a gun. “Freeze, CCPD!” Caitlin turned slowly, wary of who might be behind her.

And surprise, surprise. It was a steady-handed Barry Allen pointing the gun at her. “You know I can dodge bullets, right?” she quipped, somehow remembering to disguise herself in her shock.

“Caitlin, what’s going on?!” Cisco sounded frantic over the headset.

“I thought everyone in the CCPD had been briefed on me, Officer…Allen, is it?” She made a show of reading the name on his jacket, cluing Cisco in to the situation.

Barry deliberated for a few moments before lowering his weapon. “I’m new in town, give me a break.” She noticed he didn’t holster his weapon. “So, you’re the Flash?”

She nodded. “The one and only.” 

“Do you want to tell me what exactly you’re doing here? At a crime scene?” He assessed her, shifting on the balls of his feet.

“You can’t seriously think I’m the one who did this. Why would I come back?” She wouldn’t gain any brownie points with the police if this crime was pinned on her. And, she could admit, she didn’t want Barry to think she was a murderer.

“Oh I know you had nothing to do with this. But there has to be a reason you’re here now.” He was more relaxed now that they were conversing. Her heart swelled a little at his easy proclamation of her innocence, but she tamped it down. 

“Well, why are you here now?” She challenged him. He might believe her innocent, but he could still try to bring her in for questioning. 

She frowned when he grinned sheepishly at her question. “I dropped my keys. I think. I came back to look for them, and found you. Anyway, you’re much more interesting.” His gaze was expectant when she met it. “So? You gonna tell me why you’re here?” 

Caitlin pursed her lips, but reluctantly answered. “Obviously, I’m trying to catch whoever did this.”

“You know who did this.” He correctly guessed.

“Yes.” Barry was throwing her off again. She wasn’t sure whether to tell him what she, Cisco, and Dr. Wells had discovered or not. He seemed honest and trustworthy, but appearances could be deceiving. She took a leap of faith. “His name is Leonard Snart. He’s committing these crimes using a freeze ray. I can’t say for sure what his motive is, he’s been too smart.” 

She saw Barry nod slowly under the dim streetlights. “Okay. Thanks for telling me what you know. We hit a brick wall trying to ID the guy. I know we cops aren’t your favorite people, but…thank you, really.” He finally holstered his gun. “And, uh, hey, can I ask you another thing?”

Caitlin narrowed her eyes, but nodded again.

“Will you help me find my keys?”


End file.
